


Bulletproof Love

by LittleGrossPrince



Series: Alyx's 10 song shuffle challenge [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Asshole Phil Lester, Bulletproof Love by Pierce The Veil, Dan needs a hug, M/M, Suicide attempt mentioned, tad bit of fluff, this is sad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrossPrince/pseuds/LittleGrossPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me" -Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh vent fic. I hope you guys like it.

Smoke curled in the air in beautiful wisps, filling up the air’s empty space. Dan sighed as he felt rain start to slowly patter down, killing the flame of his cigarette. He made his way down the street slowly, throwing this soaked cigarette on the curb, looking up at the cloudy sky. He stopped on the pavement, closing his eyes as the rain soaked him.

and as he stood in the rain, memories engulfed him completely.

————————

Dan giggled sleepily as Phil curled up against him, nuzzling his neck. “Get off me..” Dan murmured, half heartedly pushing the black haired boy off of him, only to be clung to even tighter. “Noo….” Phil drawled, leaning up to peck Dan’s lips, the brunet returning the affection with a long slow lazy kiss.

“I love you.” Phil mumbled, pulling away to bury his face in Dan’s unruly brown curls. “I love you more.” Dan retorted, kissing Phil’s collarbones as they both slowly drifted back to sleep.

————————

Dan sobbed helplessly in the bathroom, curling up on the toilet lid, holding his marred wrists under the running water. Why was he hurting himself? Phil didn’t care. At least, not anymore. Phil always seemed so bored of him. So why was he doing this? Maybe just out of self pity, Dan guessed.

He watched as the water turned a soft orangish shade as the blood congealed on his wrists. He turned off the water and started wrapping his wrists. He put his blade back in the farthest part of the medicine cabinet, hiding it away. He pulled on a jumper, drying his face with his sleeves, preparing for more sickening silence.

————————

Dan was more numb than anything when Phil said he was moving to a new flat. He just nodded and glanced away, not meeting those damned blue eyes. He didn’t say anything when Phil left with the last of his things, didn’t object. He just stayed quiet. Even with the last call Phil yelled from the lounge, that last goodbye. Dan so badly wanted to scream for him to stay, to yell that he loved him. But it just stayed like a burning scar in his throat, never to be heard.

————————

Dan never mentioned Phil in conversation. Chris tried to get him to talk about why Phil left, earning a sharp elbow from Pj. Dan had just shrugged and changed the subject. He didn’t care. Phil didn’t care anymore, so why should he? There was no love exchanged between them anymore. Phil didn’t care. Dan did. But were his affections returned? No. So why did it matter?

————————

It was a cold night when it had happened. The sun had just set. Dan forgot Pj was even at the flat. Dan had went out to the balcony, climbing onto the rails, screaming along to a song he had in his head, ready to jump, saying his final words. Pj had lunged at him, pulling him back inside, earning a good bit of bruising from a pissed off Dan. The brunet was drunk, pissed and just done with the world. That was the night Pj found out about Dan’s scarred wrists. The night he found out everything. And like a good friend, he listened. He held onto him as the younger drunkenly sobbed saying how much he missed Phil, how badly he wanted him back. Chris came over later and he and Pj both acted as comfort for Dan, watching over him to make sure he didn’t pull another stunt. 

Pj stayed for a good 3 days and Chris stayed a week. They hovered around Dan until they were assured he was okay.

————————

Dan smiled and looked up at the grey cloudy sky, feeling his soaked clothes stick to him as the rain poured. Streams of tears ran trails down wet cheeks, lost with rain drops.

“I miss you. I love you.” He whispered to the sky, hoping somehow those words would make themselves to a certain black haired boy.

He looked forward, walking back to his flat, blissfully unaware his words were heard by the one who he wanted to hear them.


End file.
